


Shared Life Experiences

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: Canon/Non-Canon ships [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Bucky and Wanda settle down for a movie night.





	Shared Life Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fingering, rather LIME than Lemony
> 
> A/N: this is sorta more PWP … because yeah… And there is Serbian/Russian going on.\
> 
> Translations:  
> dođavola = Damn it  
> moya malen'kaya ved'ma = my little witch  
> Jebi ga, trebaš mi. Preklinjem te = Fuck, I need you.  
> Molimo = please  
> vojnik = solider

 

“Butter and salt?” Wanda called from the kitchen as Bucky scrolled through the list of movies on their account. He only smirked, knowing fully well that she could read his thoughts and was also not surprised to have something hard hit him in the shoulder. He could practically hear her eyes roll behind him just as he sat down on the couch. “You know Steve would cuff you aside the head if he ever knew what you were thinking about me,” she sighed, sitting next to him with the silver bowl full of popcorn.

“Just start the movie, James,” she replied, shaking her head slightly before plopping a few kernels of popped corn in her mouth and rested her head on his shoulder as he hit play.

“Well, Steve’s not here nor can he read minds. I think I’m good,” he chuckled, his right arm moving to rest behind her on the couch. “He and Clint would be shocked dead if they knew that you—oof.” Her sharp elbow connected with the softness of his side as a warning to not finish the sentence. “Just saying, doll.” A soft kiss to her cheek and a squeeze to her exposed knee by his metal hand was enough for an apology.

Their relationship surprised everyone but Clint and Steve, the two were, after all, responsible for them getting together in the first place. Steve put it as shared life experiences. They both were made into weapons by HYDRA and used as such. Both minds were messed with, Bucky with electric shot and Wanda with her powers. And much more than they will ever let on with anyone outside their little trust circle. And when both met at the airport in Germany, Bucky forced himself to avert his eyes, a pretty girl risking her life for him because Steve asked wasn’t someone who he deserved. Especially when she was so young. After time in Wakanda, Shuri doing her thing that still amazed Bucky, Clint and Steve had him talk with Wanda, saying they had more in common than he thought, and his best friend knew he had a thing for redheads. From that moment, things grew between them and now they had weekly movie nights as dates, both too introverted to want to go out.

“Stop obsessing over us,” Wanda whispered, breaking through his thoughts of how she could possibly want to be with him. “I told you before, I don’t care what you did in the past because that wasn’t you.” She set the bowl aside to turn towards him, her hand settling on his thigh as the movie finally stopped playing the opening score. Green met blue, a flash of red glancing over the former as she instilled her thoughts into his mind, her lips twitching as he shifted. “You get it now?” she murmured, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek.

“Erm, yeah,” Bucky replied after clearing his throat. His own hand squeezed her knee, sliding the metal digits slowly up the inside of her thigh. “Movie starting,” he stated lowly, leaning his head in letting his lips brush against hers as his flesh hand came up to cup the back of her head.

“Don’t care,” Wanda purred, giving him a quick kiss and pulled back with what could only be a mischievous smile, which only made Bucky crash his lips against hers in response. She tasted like butter, salt, and something that was solely Wanda.

Fingers tangled into hair and sought touch as lips demanded more from the other. The electricity could be felt between the two, which made Bucky know that she had connected her thoughts with his, giving herself fully over to him. Gently, he pushed her down on the soft cushions, flesh hand cradling her head while he continued to kiss her with all the feelings and meanings he could pour into it. Metal fingers drew lines up and down her thigh before moving to slip under his t-shirt she was wearing. He couldn’t help but smirk at the little gasp she made, his lips leaving hers to explore along the defined jaw and supple skin of her neck. Nipping and sucking along the points he knew would get her whimpering, only to return to her mouth, tasting her as he continued to run his metal fingers along her sides and abdomen. When she started to shift, her small hand wrapping around the cool wrist to push his hand down, he stopped, looking down at her.

“Impatient, my little witch?” His voice was low and rough, pupils blown as his finger traced the waistband of her sleep pants.

“James, please,” she pleaded, her eyes barely open and licking her lips as she struggled to speak. Consent between them was always verbal, no matter whose mind said what.

“Please?”

“Yes, please, dođavola,” she cursed, her brow creasing as her hand pushed his down this time, using some of her power.

“Uh uh, moya malen'kaya ved'ma,” he chuckled, “no powers, words.” He moved her hand away from her wrist, gathering both in his flesh hand before his metal fingers began to trace along the edge of her bottoms. The whimper she made had him smiling devilishly at her, leaning in to capture her lips again. He was demanding with the kiss, tasting only her now, and it made him moan, but this was about her right now, not him.

Slowly he slipped his hand under the elastic, smiling to himself that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, which meant she was expecting something more than just their normal making out and touching. He swallowed each whimper and moan she made, his lips demanding against hers, but his touch was soft and patient. She loved it when he got her off with his metal prosthetic, which was her way of giving her complete trust in him. Each stroke was slow, deliberate, making her tug her arms against his grip, but he held her firm, continuing to kiss her while stimulating her.

“Jebi ga, trebaš mi. Preklinjem te,” she breathed against him, hips grinding into his hand. “Molimo!”

God, he loved when she started to beg.

He obliged, slipping two fingers into her, his lips moving along her jaw to find the spot behind her ear, biting down as he worked her faster, adding a third which had her begging filthily in her native tongue and it took every bit of his will to not grind his own hips. He had her at the edge until his thumb added to the dance, tipping her over and making her scream his name as her body writhed and her walls clenched around his fingers. He waited for her to come down before removing his hand from her pants, finding her lips once again to give her a sweet, loving kiss.

“That’s my malen'kaya ved'ma,” he murmured, nuzzling her jaw slightly as he let her hands go. “How about we call it a night and go to bed?”

“I hope you’re not expecting to sleep, vojnik,” she panted, rolling her wrists as she gave him a wink.


End file.
